Fire Princess
by xXeeveecuteXx
Summary: May Maple, a ordinary girl in petalburg city, wants to explore the mysterious region called Holy land. She will meet seven guardians that tries to help her find her true spirit. Will they succeed? What kind of spirit was connected on her soul? Shippings: Contest, Ikari, Dreamer (Emerald x Jayden) and Pokeshipping. EMERALD OUT :)
1. Chap 1: Dawn As The Guardian Of The Wind

**Me: Hello everybody and welcome toooo my story named 'Fire princess'! I'm Emerald Hōseki Smith and please welcome our guest May Maple and Drew Hayden!**

**May: Hey, Emerald!**

**Drew: Hello**

**Me: Hello to you two! Someone does the disclaimer?**

**Dawn & Misty: xXeeveecuteXx doesn't own Pokémon!**

**May: Where did you two come from?**

**Me: On with the story!**

* * *

**Fire Princess : Chapter 1 Dawn As The Guardian Of Wind**

A girl was walking through the forest of Petalburg. Her name was May Maple. As she walk around, she saw the cave of crystal siren. She knew no one was allowed to explore it. They say: The crystal siren cave was a dangerous cave that may trick you. But in May's case, she walk inside it.

* * *

As she explore the cave, she suddenly saw a light on the exit of it. She run towards it in excitement. The light grow bigger as she got closer to it. When she got out of the cave. She saw a beautiful view of an unknown region.

"Wow..." The only thing come from May's mouth. She look around and see a mysterious Pokémon she'd never seen before. She got closer to it.

"Meow." It said.

"What are you? I never seen such a cute cat like you." She said ,petting its head.

"Hey! You there! Don't touch that Punara!" A girl yell as she drag May away.

"Punara?" May ask

"Yep! They are really rare, but very dangerous!" She said. "Anyway, I'm Dawn! Guardian of the wind!"

"Hi! I'm May!" May greet

"Wait...you're not from here, are you?" Dawn ask

"No. I'm not, why?" May ask

"OMG! You're a simple person! You're not suppose to be here!" Dawn said

"Can I just explore it for...month or year?" May ask.

"Okay, but don't tell anyone about you being a normal person, okay?" Dawn said

"Okay!" May agree

* * *

**Me: That's Chapter one! Sorry for wrong grammar/spelling!**

**Drew: Useless...**

**May: HEY!**

**Dawn: Please review**

**~EMERALD OUT :)**


	2. Chap 2 :Finding The Piece Of The FP

**Me: I'm back and presenting the chapter two of Fire Princess!**

**May: Yay! You're back!**

**Dawn: What happed next?!**

**Me: Read and find out! Disclaimer please!**

**Drew: xXeeveecuteXx doesn't and will not own Pokémon.**

**Me: Spotlight!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Finding The Pice Of The Fake Puzzle**

May and Dawn was walking around the forest.

"So, how did you found this region?" Dawn ask

"Wait...this was a region?!" May ask

"Yes." Dawn answer. "Now, answer my question."

"I found this in a cave. I have no idea how i get here..." May answer. "What was the name of this region?"

"Holy land." Dawn said.

"That's so cool!" May said jumping up and down.

"Be carefull there could be a- AHHHH!" Dawn said as they fall on a pitfall trap.

"-trap..." Dawn continue.

"Sorry!" May said doing a peace sign.

"Its fine. Wait...I've never seen this trap before..." Dawn said as she look around.

"Look! A tunnel!" May said pointing at the dark cave.

"Um...should we explore it?" Dawn ask

"Of course we should!" May said in excitement. Her eyes were sparkling like stars.

"Okay..." Dawn said as she lead the way. May followed.

* * *

The two reach the end of the tunnel and saw a room with a gold wallpaper.

"Wow..." The two said, looking around in amazement.

"Look! There's something there!" May said as she point a golden puzzle. Dawn studied the puzzle. She notice somethings wrong with it...one of the puzzle keys was missing.

"May! We have to find a bronze key!" Dawn yell, getting May's attention.

"Bronze key?" May ask

"Yeah! Theres only gold, silver, diamond! The bronze was missing!" Dawn said.

"Why do you need that key?" May ask.

"Because we can't enter the 'real puzzle hall' if one of this key was missing!" She said.

"Okay? But where to find it?"

"Anywhere!"

"Okay..." May said as she look around. In the corner, she saw an unknown Pokémon.

"Hey, look!" May said pointing at the Pokémon. "Another unknown Pokémon!"

"Huh?" Dawn turn around to see a golden block Pokémon. "That's a Asparagus. It can change to kinds of metal."

"Awesome! Maybe it has the key!"

"Good thinking!" Dawn said as she walk towards the Asparagus. As she got closer, The Asparagus turn into a Bronze.

"It's supper cool!" May said.

"Shhh! You'll terrify it!" Dawn said. May keep her mouth shut.

"Nip?" It said

"Do you have a key?" Dawn ask.

"Nip!" It said handling her a bronze key.

"Thank you!" Dawn said and she run towards the golden puzzle and put the bronze key on the right place. She look at the letters scramble at the door. She think hard of it.

"What is this thing?" She ask May

"Um...i think its 'Limist The Limiltian'." May answer

"YOU'RE RIGHT!" Dawn said as she arrange the letters. The door open and revile a diamond room.

* * *

**Me: Tada! Done! Sorry for wrong spelling/grammar!**

**May: Wow! I have guess the puzzle!**

**Me: Yes, you did.**

**Drew: Review Please**

**~EMERALD OUT :)**


	3. Chap 3 : A Clue Or A Trap

**Me: Hello! I am back and presenting the chapter 3 Fire Princess!**

**Dawn: Yay! Another Chapter!**

**Me: Yes, my dear.**

**May: xXeeveecuteXx doesn't own Pokémon!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 : A Clue Or A Trap?**

"Wow..." They said looking around the diamond room.

"This was just...AWESOME!" May exclaim

"Shhh! Your voice!" Dawn said. May zipper her mouth.

"Good." Dawn said as she walk around. There she saw the real puzzle with some rare stones around.

"I'm not good at this scramble the letters..." She said.

"I'll try!" May said.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Good!"

"Hey!"

"Now, will you shut up for me to do it!" Dawn said. May roll her eyes.

"Um..." Dawn said as she look at the scrambled letters. "How to do this?"

"Oh, I can!" May speak

"Shhh!" Dawn said. May keep her mouth shut.

"Um..." After that meaningless words came out from Dawns mouth. A Pokémon attack her.

"DAWN!" May yell.

"Wha?" Dawn said as the Pokémon disappeared. "That must be a Nerip..."

"What's 'Nerip'?" May ask.

"A Pokémon, duh!" Dawn said

"No I mean, what kind of Pokémon is it?" May ask

"Dark + Water..."

"Oh..."

"Okay. Now, we're in danger..." Dawn said.

"Why?"

"Nerip was one of the powerful Pokémon..." Dawn said.

"Oh..."

Dawn run towards the puzzle and start thinking hard. May stand next to her.

"Uh...um..." Dawn said.

"Knowing who you are and what you are..." May said as she arrange the puzzle. Dawn's jaw drop.

"How did you?" She ask

"I don't know...maybe because it looks like a crossword puzzle?" May said.

"Okay. It doesn't matter now." Dawn said as she look around. The Pokémon appear in front of them. It glared at May.

"Why is it glaring at me? I didn't do anything, right?" May ask.

"I don't know okay!" Dawn said looking at the glaring Pokémon.

"..." May didn't say anything, she just stared at the glaring Pokémon. The Nerip come closer to them.

"Uh...now, what?" Dawn ask.

"RUN!" A voice said as a water spear charge the Nerip. The two turn around to see...

* * *

**Me: Done! Sorry for wrong grammar/spelling!**

**May: Who was the person?!**

**Dawn: Why did it help us?!**

**Me: You two will find it out soon!**

**Dawn & May: Please Review!**

***~EMERALD OUT~***

**(I'm such a copycat...)**


	4. Chap 4 : The Water Guardian

**Me: Hey guys! I'm back and ****presenting the chapter 4 of Fire Princess!**

**May: Hey there!**

**Dawn: So , who is the girl?**

**Me:You'll find out now!**

**Dawn & May: xXeeveecuteXx doesn't own Pokémon!**

**Me: Lights camera action!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 : The Water Guardian**

...it was a red-headed girl. It took Dawn a few minuets to remember who she was...

"MISTY!" She yell happily. Misty smile and aim a water spear at the Nerip, but it disappeared.

"We have to go...NOW!" Misty said. Dawn run fast while dragging May with her.

"Wha?!" May said as she was being drag. They reach the end of another dark tunnel. They are now standing on the grass.

"Follow me!" Misty said. The two obey her.

* * *

Misty, Dawn and May were walking through the forest. It's not an ordinary forest, it's a water forest. The trees are colour blue and does looks like a jelly. The ground was water with rocks around. May was stepping at the rocks, Misty was having a ride with her Pokémon called Geligau while Dawn was flying. May wasn't having a good time skipping those rocks.

"Hey!" May said. The two turn their heads to her.

"I never get your name." She said.

"Oh! Sorry! I'm Misty, whats yours?" Misty ask

"I'm May!" After those words came out from Mays mouth, she slip and fall of the water. Dawn and Misty laugh. May came out from the water.

"Whats so funny?!" She ask as she climb to another rock.

"Nothing." The two said at the same time. May was about to jump to the next rock when she saw someone watching them. When it notice May was looking at him/her. She/he smirk and disappeared. 'Who was that?' She thought. A water splash her face.

"Come on!" Misty said. Dawn was laughing hard.

"Coming!" May said as she took another glance at the tree where she saw the person. Then she start jumping from one rock to another.

* * *

**Me: Cut! Sorry for wrong grammar/spelling!**

**Dawn: THAT WAS AWESOME!**

**Misty: Tada! I'm here!**

**May: Who was that person?**

**Me: I don't know, May but you'll find out soon!**

**May, Misty & Dawn: Review Please!**

***~EMERALD OUT~***


	5. Chap 5 : Welcome To Elen Kingdom

**Me: Hey guys! I'm back and presenting the chapter 5 of Fire Princess!**

**May: Oh! Awesome!**

**Misty: More cooler!**

**Dawn: xXeeveecuteXx doesn't own Poké****mon!**

**Me: Story start!**

**~*HAPPY READING*~**

* * *

**Chapter 5 : Welcome To Elen Kingdom**

Misty, May and Dawn did pass the water forest. Now, they are walking towards a lake called Marus lake. Misty told them that it was an entrance towards Elen Kingdom. As they reach the Marus lake, a blue serpent Pokémon attack them from behind.

"Daraus!" Misty yell. The Pokémon called Daraus charge a poisoned water at them. Misty block it with a water barrier.

"What the hell was that thing?!" May ask. Dawn look at her with a silly grin

"No! I mean what type is that Pokémon?" May ask.

"Poison + Water." Misty answer. The Daraus Pokémon attack them with poisoned bubble beam. Dawn block it with gust.

"Do you even have something to kill this thing?!" Dawn ask.

"I think i have!" May said as she pull out her Pokéball and release Blaziken. (Time for May's battle! XD)

"What kind of Pokémon was that?!" Dawn ask.

"Yeah! I never seen one before..." Misty said.

"It's a Blaziken and It's a fire type!" May said. "Now, Blaziken use Overheat!"

Blaziken charge a large fire-ball and release it making the Daraus faint.

"Awesome!" Dawn said.

"Now, let's continue..." Misty said as she press a lever on a cave near the lake and they walk inside it...

* * *

They were walking around the water cave. The cave was all blue. No brown. There's some sign in the walls like a mermaid with a Pokémon and other stuff...

"So, Misty?" May ask

"What?" Misty ask, still looking around the cave

"Do you even know where to go?" She ask

"Of course I know! I live there!" Misty said

"Oh..." The only word came out from May's mouth. May turn around. She felt like someone was watching them. She look around and spot a shadow, smirking, Then it disappeared.

* * *

They reach the end of the cave. They saw the other water guardians with some water Pokémon. The wall was like you're in underwater.

"Welcome to Elen kingdom!" Misty said.

* * *

**Me: Okay sorry for the long wait! Chap 5 Done! Sorry for wrong grammar/spelling**!

**Misty: Really?! Who the hell was that person?!**

**May: I have no idea...**

**Dawn: Please Review!**

***~EMERALD OUT~***


	6. Chap 6 : An Invisible Mystery

**Me: Hello! Sorry for a long live late update!**

**Drew: Wish you just didn't pop...**

**May: HEY!**

**Drew: Oh I didn't know airhead can yell...**

**May: I hear that!**

**Me: Will you two shut up and just kiss already?!**

**May and Drew: *glares* I am not going to kiss that grasshead/airhead!**

**Me: Oh really?**

**May and Drew: Really!**

**Me: Oh sure go lie forever...Disclaimer please!**

**Misty: xXeeveecuteXx doesn't own Pokemon!**

**Me: let's start**

* * *

**Chapter 6 : An Invisible Mystery  
**

Somewhere far...

?'s POV

"It is time we should rise..." A guy said.

"Don't worry...time will pass by and we will own the powerful orb of kikigawi..." I reply

"If you say so...Dan..." He said then walk away. When the time comes by...we will defeat the 7 lost guardians...

* * *

**In Elen Kingdom...**

Misty's POV

Somethings wrong in the Kingdom. The people don't talk. The water was gray...what happend here when I was gone?

"Misty? Misty? MISTY?!" A voice shout. I snap out of my thoughts.

"What?" I ask stupidly

"You've been space out..." May said

"What's the matter? Somethings wrong?" Dawn ask.

"Oh! Nothings wrong!" I said as I took my last glance at the water.

"Then, come on let's eat! I'm hungry..." May said while dragging me and Dawn with her.

"Don't you dare make me like a servant!" Dawn said

"Will you two stop it?!" I said, angrily

"Hmnp! Fine!" They reply

* * *

We, finaly, got to a restaurant, but of course the food was all sea foods. May ordered a crab rice with fish felay and Dawn...she just sit there and start snoring...

"This is great!" May exclaim

"It's a food made by the Elen people so of course it would be." I said. Sudenly the door open, reveling a boy with blond hair. His not from here, right?

"Where is princess Athena?!" He ask while glaring at the people.

* * *

**Me: Again sorry for the long wait! I've been depressed and a lot of weird things happening in my life...**

**May: Like what?**

**Me: That's my secret...**

**Drew: Duh**

**Me: Please Review!**

**~*EMERALD OUT*~**


End file.
